Hitsugaya Toshiro X Kotori Chino (My little bird) chapter 1
by KotoriChino-san
Summary: You are a girl named Kotori Chino who has lived a hard past and somehow ever since you were born you had some weird powers that you named "Exquip Knight". You only started using these powers a lot a year ago and thats because you didn't about hollows until a year ago. Bloody monsters is what you call hollows, one day when a hollow was about to kill you, Toshiro saved you!
1. Chapter 1

Hitsugaya Toshiro X Kotori Chino (My little bird)

In the world of Bleach, Kotori (Your Kotori) whom had the power to change into armors or change her weapons at will in the blink of an eye had this ever since she was born and she named this power "Exquip Knight". Yes you are beautiful much like your power which was incredible, you had sea blue eyes and raven black hair which looked beautiful on her snow fair skin with her pink lips and cheeks with her breasts "C" cup and your whole perfect figure.

You had perfect grades and great physical strength and skill, to most guys you were perfect including your cool and cold personality reasonable enough you only had 1 friend and you always kept away from men. Your friend was a girl named Nadeshiko whom was also her childhood friend and also a very famous girl in her school. When you were born your parents abandoned you but you were still full of dreams and joy so people everywhere bullied you including the person whom had adopted you to a limit where you even stopped talking. Bullying was not even the word to describe your despair, you were being abused and that abusing included you being tortured (Hit, slapped etc.) for everything you did even if it was good, people lying about you teachers also being involved at that time but finally when you turned 6 you ran away from there but that did not end your despair.

You did not have any shelter, water or food, finally when you were on the verge of death in a corner in the rain a girl with her maid and butler were there so before you fainted you said "Good bye my dear Earth.". When you later woke up you found yourself in an unknown bed, room and maid. You barely able to speak asked in a lowest whisper "Where am I and whom might you be miss?" the maid whom heard you said "This is the Fujisaki manor and I am the main maid here." You then asked "Fujisaki? Is this perhaps the famous Fujisaki you are saying miss?" And she nodded. As you were asking more questions the same girl whom you saw before fainting said "My name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki and whom might you be." You replied "My name is Kotori Chino and thank you very much for your kindness, no one has ever been so kind and polite to me before." As she could barely hear you.

As you told her about your past and how you ran away she teared up and asked her parents if she could keep you as a little sister even though you were only a day younger than her. They accepted you on a few conditions and you full filled them with ease for their 2 conditions were for you to be an honor student and that you had to tell them every problem as they also told you to call them father and mother. You didn't need to study or train at all for anything for you were already the top of the class with ease for you listened to all the lectures but if you ever had a problem you either asked the teacher or look it up in your book but if you were at home internet was also a option and yes you did study a hour every day so that your grades don't fall, trained for an hour and also trained for the traditional dances and things.

When you graduated from middle school with Nadeshiko you started financially supporting yourself by writing books and your publisher and also your high school teacher and also became your good friend and her name was Keiko Souma. She was a pretty and generous lady who also hanged out with you and Nadeshiko.

The high school you and Nadeshiko went to was Karakura high school and because you both skipped a class you and her ended up being second years and you were even in Ichigo and the rest's class but did not bother giving attention to them. One day when you again sensed the presence of a hollow which you call a bloody monster you told Nadeshiko "Hey Na-Chan, I forgot something at school so go on ahead, I will come after I get it." And ran off to the location where the bloody monster is. When you got there you sensed a bloody monster's presence and had your sword in your hands but you could not see it even though the presence indicated that the hollow was quite weak. Suddenly in a moment the pressure became stronger and you felt a lot of pain realizing that you had been slashed. Then you heard "Ha-ha! Looks like today will be a feast!" and as it injured you more and as more and more you were covered in blood. Just when you were thinking you were going to die a spiritual pressure that seemed as strong as yours killed the hollow and approached you, that person was wearing black robes with spikey white hair, tanned skin and turquoise eyes. With your last consciousness you felt that person pick you up. Later when you woke up, you found yourself in your room with bandages wrapped around your body and Nadeshiko smiling with tears in her face as she saw you wake up. You looked around for your adoptive parents but slowly because your neck ached with pain but you could not find them so you asked Nadeshiko "Na-Chan where are mother and father?" and she replied saying "They are overseas for some urgent business and of course I did not tell them about this unfortunate incident." And then you asked her another question "Did you know…about that?" and she answered "Yes, I knew and of course I also fought those demons." And you said "Demos huh, I call them bloody monsters." And she chuckled a bit at that.

Later when you had convinced Nadeshiko which took a day you went back to school but of course people in the class could see bandages from your neck, arms and thighs. When the Keiko who was your class teacher asked you what happened in panic you who was horrible at lying said "I tripped." And of course everyone realized it was a lie but didn't ask or push you and Keiko fell for the lie and was satisfied though your spiritual pressure was spikey and you were more cautious than usual that raised the suspicion of Ichigo and Rukia and just so you know Ichigo became a soul reaper 2 days ago and your power is at a captain level and also that you started using this power a year ago even though you knew about it before but you didn't know about hollows. After a while our homeroom teacher announced "Class, the principal has decided to make all the second year students to make a group of 4 people from lottery and are to make a project that describes humans. This is so that all of you understand the meaning of humans and there is no wrong or right answer." And after they decided the groups by lottery which somehow resulted you being with Nadeshiko, Rukia and Ichigo after that the class was dismissed. When it was time for the project to start the group excluding you thought of a lot of ideas but they lacked something in them so they finally asked you was quietly writing the ideas in your note pad. The wise words you said were "Each human has been soaked in darkness and is filthy yet some humans are less filthy than the others because they are soaked in less darkness but no human is perfectly clean or pure." These words gave the idea your group needed for the project and you who had excellence in art did the detail work while Rukia helped you make the basic shape of it while Nadeshiko took your quote and converted into a long piece of information with Ichigo which took three days. After the project was done and the everybody even the other groups praised your group's project you were walking home with Nadeshiko when you saw Ichigo and Rukia wearing black robes and jumping on trees and moving by side the people on the walking path with swords with them yet no one noticed it! What is about to happen in this messed up situation?! Read the next chapter to know it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kotori was walking home with Nadeshiko and she sees Ichigo in black robes with swords jumping at super human hight?! As soon as you saw that you had a rare expression on your face that would definitely make people die of laughing but thank godness no one looked at you, immediately when you snapped out of your shock you poked Nadeshiko and said "I just freagin saw Ichigo in black robes with swords and jumping at super human height!" Of course she saw him too and sure enough she got the same expression you had before and when you saw her expression you chuckled a bit and she noticed that. Sure enough she wasn't pleased with that but the problem at hand wasn't that so of course you guys with your superhuman strength followed Ichigo while hiding your spiritual pressure and you found out that Rukia was with him and then found out that they are fucking shinigami?! (shinigami means soul reaper) Sure enough You bith tripped when you found out they were fucking shinigami and they noticed you both. They realised that we could see them and Ichigo said "What the hell are you doing here Kotori and Nadeshiko and I am suprised you guys didn't go crazy from the hollow you both saw." you who was a bit confused about the hollow part said "Hollow? I call those fucking son of bitches bloody monsters." the words you just used left Rukia and Ichigo a bit spechless but then you said something serious "When I found my birth parents finally they told the person who I lived with at age 2 had kidnapped me so on the day later I saw my parents being brutally being killed by that beast while I could do nothing and the police didn't believe me."Ichigo then said "I'm sorry... I reminded you of that painful memory." as you said"Its okay, seeing those bloody shit makes me remember them anyway."

Later that day Rukia explained about the hollows with her absurd drawings and you and Nadeshiko just nodded with a anime sweat drop on your heads. Then at evening you and Nadeshiko went home saying good byes to the two soul reapers. After that you started hanging out with Rukia A LOT and soon became close friends. A few days later the results from the exams came and you got second position behind the first person only by 3 marks. In anger you punched the wall instinctly which made it break as just in time for Keigo get fucking freaked out and say "Kotori goddness please let me touch your boobs!" sure enough you were pissed off already so fucking kicked him in his balls making Ichigo try to attack you but you defended his punch easily with one hand that didn't even budge. As the time became too intense which the teachers couldn't even stop though you only defended your self or dodged but sure enough your patience didn't last so the next time he tried to punch you, you held his hand and you didn't let and said "Piss off." with cold eyes and then continued "I kicked him because he said something perverted but it might have been a little too much to have done that. I was wrong sorry Keigo." Keigo then said "Boobies!" and this time you hit him on the face with your kick and Ichigo didn't attack you this time knowing it was Keigo's fault.

Later on in lunch break Icigo came ans sat down next to you while blushing a bit "I'm sorry for my lose of temper there. I guess I just got pissed of at the sight of my friend being injured by someone other than me." and you replied saying "Apology accepted though are you gay?" Ichigo who was drinking juice was suprised by the sudden question and threw up the juice while you said "Cool down dude, don't throw up, it's gross." he then said "I AM NOT FUCKING GAY AND HOW DID YOU REACH THAT CONCLUSION?!" and you said "Cool down that was just a question." Soon you both also started getting along though before the Keigo thing happened everyone was staring at the ist and after the idiotic things that were happening, Uryuu Ishida was first only by 3 marks and then blah blah cause you know what happened after that.

Later that day Ichigo told you "today Rukia's phone kept giving as signals that a hollow was near but the signal turned of after a seconds agin and again." then suddenly Ishida appeared in front of you saying to Ichigo something like that the hollows were killed by him and after proving that he went and then tomorrow he came back telling Ichigo something like I challenge you but he refused but because of Ichigo's fucking short temper he took on the competition and he then made a white pill disappear after he explained what would happen and then when I heard that I quickly dissapeared in thin air and appeared in front of Ishida grabbing him by his colar and said "You fucking bastard! If something happens to someone I swear I will kill you in the most brutallist way possible which includes plucking your eye balls out of your fucking eye hole you damned bastard!" Ichigo and Ishida were very shocked by your choice of words and Ishida also realised that you were stronger than him and he knew you were dead serious about what you were saying.

After that you dissapeared again and killed all the hollows again which were fucking weak in your opinion while also saving a lot of people but then you saw a crack in the sky which teared up and a fucking big hollow which is a Menos Grande came out, you swiftly started heading to the park with your full speed also realising that there were two Menos Grande. When you reached the park you saw Ichigo beta one of them but the second one was still there while Ishida helped Ichigo. You then clenched your fists and said "Equip!" and in a blink you were in a beautiful silver armor witch covered all of your upper body while a black knee length skirt you wore and the silver armor boots and a huge beautiful silver sword that you held in your metal gloves. You headed straight for it's fucking huge head and in one hit it's mask cracked and it disappeared while you landed down to the ground with no injury at all and in a blink you switched back to your normal clothing and to Urahara's suprise he was stunned by your power and abilities as he quietly went away while I tried to heal Ishida by wearing a water armor which exposed your body a lot and Ichigo and Ishida were blushing though also suprised at the same time now knowing that you had healing powers.

Later Nadeshiko came and asked "Did I miss everything?" already knowing the answer she looked at you dumb folded that made you chuckle a bit making every one chuckle too. Tomorrow the day was actually peaceful, as you walked to Kararkura high school Kon (You didn't know Kon because Ichigo and Rukia forgot to tell you about it) came under and saw your pantie while you didn't notice him and stepped on him, realising you stepped on something and you looked down at the Kon who weakly put his thumbs up and said "nice.. view AHH!" you quickly shoved your foot on him and kicked him in the sky causing a fake star to appear in the sky. Later when the girls were playing you were also playing games with the others having fun and actually smilliing. Later that day when you, Ichigo and Rukia were about to walk home Kon came and caused them to argue while Rukia explained Kon to you then they took him to Ishida, when Kon said "Ah! New presure points!" or something like that you grossed out and thought "Is he gay and straight at the fucking same time although I don't mind if it dose not involve me." Later when at home when you had finished your bathe after your homework you felt two very powerful spiritual pressure and flinched a bit.

What you didn't now was that the things soon took a turn for the worst and also that you were going to meet your saviour man Toshiro who saved your life?! What the hell was going on?! Stay tuned to find out and yes I might update a bit late because I am in class 6 and sorry for the mistake of my naming problem of the story, I know that I wrote Chapter 1 by mistake at the starting of the book. Please forgive me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

As you felt two strong spiritual pressures, you flinched a bit but also felt Rukia's spiritual pressure so you thought "Rukia! She is in trouble I must hurry and save her!".

**Kotori's Pov:**

I hurried down my path knowing that if I was late Rukia might suffer while already wearing my silver armor and my silver sword in my hands. When I reached there I saw Ichigo beaten to a plump and he had gotten very serious injuries that I had to heal immediately but Rukia had to come first. As my eyes deverted from Ichigo in a bloody pool of blood, they went for the strange men standing over staring at me while I also noticed Ishida in a bloody pool of blood of his own. One of the strangers had red hair tied in a pony tail with weird tribal looking tattoos on his face to his chest which was bare (I blushed a bit at that since I was a total virgin.) he also had a few injuries on him he might have fought Ichigo while the other had black hair with 3 hair locks were hanging in front of his face while wore some weird accessories and he had his sword out with what I think was Ichigo's blood dripping from it. I got furious and with out thinking in a blink I appeared in front of red hair guy and gave him a fatal blow making him cough some blood and fall and then I attacked the black hair guy but he disappeared and appeared at my back but before he could attack me I defended against his attack and then Rukia who finally seemed to slap out of her shocked state shouted "Kotori! Take Ichigo and Ishida and run! Nii-sama please don't hurt them!" As I heard her last sentence I was left speechless as I tried to digest that fact.

Of course I didn't forget that the black hair guy was still here so as another sword appeared in my left hand I took a chance and attacked him successfully landing a blow on him as he was a bit distracted from the fact I could switch or something while also defending the sword in my right hand with his "1" and only sword. As I thought that perhaps I had a chance in beating him he suddenly said "Scatter Senbonzakura" softly and his sword turned into a million small pink blades and as soon as he did that Rukia screamed "No Nii-sama! Please don't hurt her! Kotori please run!" but there was no way was I going to run and abandon my friends. In the blink I switched the sword in my left hand with a huge and beautiful silver shield. At first I had the upper hand but then he found an opening and used that to fatally hurt me by making all those blades attack me at once when I fell due to his strategy and before I knew it I was fatally wounded. As he was about to deliver the finishing blow Rukia came and begged him to stop and he finally agreed as the red hair guy barely stood up and entered some weird door and before going Rukia told the still little conscious Ichigo and me that "If you follow me to soul society I will never forgive you!" and then with teary eyes she went inside the bright door and vanished from our sight. As she went inside I realised that I was soaking wet and that it had been raining for a while but I probably didn't notice it due to the situation I was in. Soon Urahara came and before I fainted I said "Rukia..." and then my vision blurred.

When I woke up I found myself in an unknown room. I looked around and then Ichigo and Ishida entered the room but as soon as they entered they were blushing profusely but why so I asked them whats wrong and they closed there eyes and pointed to my chest and when I looked at my chest I noticed I was only wearing my pink frilly bra and srceamed and said "You fucking bastards! Get out this fuking instant unless you want to loss your fucking lives!" and as soon as I said that those bastards ran out like there was no tomorrow. As I looked at myself again I noticed bandages wrapped around most of my body and also my stomach which was starting to bleed. I changed my bandages myself which hurt quite a lot though I could bare with it, then I put on a knee length shirt that I found near and headed out the room after making my hair and as I saw Urahara I went and grabbed him by his collar or whatever and screamed at the top of my lungs "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! DID YOU CHANGE AND BANDAGED ME YOU FUCKING PERVERT! YOUR A FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" but then a cute girl came and said "No, I bandaged you Kotori-san. Is there a problem?" I calmly realised Urahara and looked at the girl and said "Unless its a man who bandeged me its okay. Thank you um who are you?" and then the girl said "My name is Ururu." and then every one who I didn't know introduced themselves though I swear that Urahara is a fucking pervert for sure because when I took a bathe he fucking peeked oh but don't worry I did the worst things to him possible to him and I SWEAR I AM NEVER TAKING A FUCKING BATHE HERE AGAIN!

Later on after beating Ichigo and Ishida Urahara explained the situation and how I can save Rukia. Then I asked Urahara "How will you train me? And I hope you haven't got any perverted ideas for that because if you do then I swear I will murder you in the most brutal way possible which includes plucking your eyes out!" well he told you will see and thats it, me and Ichigo went to the underground training area and started the training and it wasen't as easy as I though...

Skipping the training, on the day before we went to save Rukia there was a festival that me and Nadeshiko attended... also Hikaru... We were friends before but after his leaving Karakura town made our friendship got awkward so we haven't talked to each other for a while after his stupid leaving part. I loved him like a elder brother because he was exactly like an older brother but annoying too sometimes. Today at the festival I have decided to remove the awkwardness and talk to him like before. Orihime and Tatsuki was also with us since she was the one helped Nadeshiko convince me to come and when I finally found Hikaru he had drunken his head off! Oh I forgot to tell but he is 20 years old and he is behaving like a drunk old man! ARGH! I am so not talking to him!

I will explain what happened to Kotori in the training area and in the festival in the next chapter! Just a hint but you Kotori will meet Toshiro in either the next chapter or chapter 5 so stay tuned every body!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4:**

_Review of what last happened in chapter 3:__Orihime and Tatsuki was also with us since she was the one helped Nadeshiko convince me to come and when I finally found Hikaru he had drunken his head off! Oh I forgot to tell but he is 20 years old and he is behaving like a drunk old man! ARGH! I am so not talking to him!_

Back to chapter 4:

Before you avoid Hikaru by going another way he noticed you and came towards you wobbling and said "Ah! Ko-Chan how much I have missed you! Come on and give your brother a hug!" at that Nadeshiko coulden't help but snicker a bit and then you shot her a death glare and then you faced Hikaru and headed towards him with a fake smile plastered on your face and then as you reached him and he opened his arms with a silly smile on his face your face turned into a very bad scowl as you used your karate moves on him. Soon enough he was beaten to a plump and you left with your friends and of course Nadeshiko was still snickering. Later after having a lot of fun you phoned Hikaru and said "Hey, if your not drunk then lets meet at the river bank and don't worry Na-chan will come too." and shut the phone. Then you and Nadeshiko went to the river bank seeing that Hikaru really wasn't drunk any more somehow, as he saw you both come towards his way he waved and said "Hey! Took you both long enough!" and then you guys had some normal conversation though some of the topics that you started couldn't be called a normal topic. Finally after the fireworks were finished you said "Hey, Na-chan and Hikaru, I might not come back for a while though I will come back after the summer holidays" Nadeshiko knew why you weren't going to come back but of course Hikaru didn't so he asjed and you lied saying "I will be going to America for a while." Then you headed home and took a bathe and changed into battle clothes knowing soon you might not be able to come back.

**I will now tell what happened in your training:**

As you went in the training ground and saw Ichigo in soul form running from Ururu, then suddenly a purple haired woman attacked you but you didn't realise it till it was too late and you were knocked on one of the rocks as you immediately regained your posture and in a blink again changed into your silver armour with two thin swords but that wasn't really a good match against the purle haired woman who with a smirk said her name was Shihoun Yoruichi. Soon realising that you needed a agility and speed armour you quickly switched to your cheetah suit which had a few metal armour stuff here and there but was very revealing and also had two golden blades on your fists which you could interact whenever you wanted if you wanted to punch. Soon catching up with Yoruichi you thought you were still lacking a bit of speed. You pretty much trained with Yoruichi for those 10 days and you were probably at a captains level (Urahara had explained soul society to you in one hour before the festival and yes you used your ability to switch in your festival kimono which was beautiful and suited you and had a side tight bun as your hairstyle which suited you with the kimono a lot.)

**Back at the present:**

Now after you took the shower at **YOUR** home because you didn't want that pervert Urahara to spy at you, you went to Urahara's shop and then to the basment realising that Ishida, Chad and Orihime were also there by snesing there spiritual pressure right before you landed down in the underground training ground which now had some huge weird looking gate which you assumed was the senkaimon. As you went down Urahara greeted you while Yoruichi was in her cat form that had a manly voice as Urahara went back to explaining the senkaimon. Right as he opened the senkaimon all of you jumped in and started runing as Ishida got stuck and Chad helped him and then Orihime saved all of your asses by her power. When you and the rest fell from there you landed in a very embarrassing posture with Ichigo, he was on top of you with his face buried in your boobs as you moaned out not realising what was in your bosom and that everyone was staring at you after Yoruichi had finished scolding Orihime and was smirking. WHen you saw what was in your bosom you screamed and slapped him out of them as you started swearing with your face a tomato "YOU FUCKING PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH BASTARTD! DIE GO TO HELL YOU DAMNED PERVERT SLUG MAGGOT FUCK YOU!" while beating the fuck out of him while everyone in the group except Yoruichi were staring in terror of what was happening to Ichigo in your silver armour with your swords and yes if this was recorded, whoever would see what hapened to Ichigo would vomit blood as they would faint and die.

Then after you were done with your torture after some time when Ichigo noticed the gate and started running without listening to Yoruichi's warnings as you also said "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! COME BACK HERE! ARE YOU DEAF!" but he still didn't listen and a wall fell in front of the gate and I swear Ichigo's head was literally about to be cut. After he defeated the gate guard and he opened the door and Gin came and Ichigo and the guard were knocked out while only you out of the rest was able to get in. Gin was about to kill you but thanks to the training Yoruichi had given you making your speed relatively close to hers you escaped.

You wore a red, orange and golden revealing fire armour and twin swords which could absorb or attack using fire. As you walked through the streets trying to hide though not because they might find you and you would have to fight but because you didn't want a perverted man to look at your slightly revealing armour and whistle or something. As you continued thinking that you wouldn't run into any perverts you ran into squad 8's captain Shunsui probably the biggest pervert of soul society. As you realised someone had seen you, you quickly shoot a sharp fire attack at him as he swiftly dodged in his care free looking clothes as he said "What a pretty looking lady I have ran in! How lucky I am!" as he was surrounded in sakura petals but you ignored it and you replied "Oh god, why did I have to run into a supposed pervert guy." then the guy said "You can stop making the flowers fall Nanao-chan." you chuckled a bit (This was pretty rare for you.) when you saw the lady with glasses on top throw the flower basket on top of the guy. He then noticing your chuckling said "Would you mind going back to where you came from, I don't like fighting especially girls so lets drink." you after returning to your posture said "Please don't underestimate women, I don't prefer fighting but as the sides we side with are different forcing us to war. I won't back out until I have saved Ru-chan who you people without any justificated reason are trying to execute. This is why men always underestimate women and bind them with threats." Nanao with a agreeing look said "Well I agree on the men thing miss, I think that if we weren't enemies we would have been good friends." as she fixated er glasses reminding you of Ishida. After a while of him trying to convince you he finally gave up and was about to get up to battle but ypu had already disappeared from sight.

As you were moving in your silver armour you didn't notice a spiritual pressure come from behind as they had hid it well as they used one of the binding kido on you and you got caught as you said as you turned to face the person "What the h-!" you were stunned that it was the same guy as the one who saved you from the verge of death. Those same cold turquoise eyes, silver spiky hair and tanned skin as you said "You! Your from then!"

Ahhh! You met your saviour who happens to be Toshiro! OMG! Will you return the debt by becoming his shield or will you say thank you and slash him?! Well the first one is closer to it though not exactly because then it will give out the hint though that the hint might be for the next chapter or the one after and I apologize for not updating for a while! I have been busy with school and the bitch who bullies me and has bullied me for 2 whole years and it will become a third year this year! Any way stay tuned for the next chapters! Bye Bye every body!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

_Review of what last happened in chapter 4: As you were moving in your silver armour you didn't notice a spiritual pressure come from behind as they had hid it well as they used one of the binding kido on you and you got caught as you said as you turned to face the person "What the h-!" you were stunned that it was the same guy as the one who saved you from the verge of death. Those same cold turquoise eyes, silver spiky hair and tanned skin as you said "You! Your from then!"_

Back to chapter 5:

"Do I know you?" is what the captain and you knew he was a captain cause of his haori that Urahara told you about. Dissapointed from the captains answer which showed in your voice as you said "You saved me when I was about to be murdered by a hollow and I am sure the figure and the ice sword that I witnessed at the time is you and your zanpakuto because what I am witnessing right now is you and your zanpakuto." as he replied "So that girl with black hair and silver sword was you, I couldn't see any of your other physical features because of all the blood that covered you." and then you replied and trust me your reply was SOOOOOOOOOO stupid "By physical features you didn't meant my female assets did you *Death glare*." as he screamed out as you finished your sentence "WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE INTERESTED IN A NUDE GIRL! AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU REACH THAT CONCLUSION!"

Okay as he stated that you said "That's good because you would really not want to witness my wrath, My name is Kotori Chino so wants your name captain of tenth division?" as he coldly replied "Hitsugaya Toshiro." then after some of his questions in which you replied saying "Its confidential and only the people who are sided with me and my group is allowed to know." finally after all the questions he asked and you gave the same answer to he stated "Now you will be prisoned in squad 1's jail and be questioned again and in the end they will decide whether you will be executed or not." but then you smirked and said "That's if you catch me first Toshiro." as you freed yourself from the kido and whispered in his ear "Catch me if you can, bye bye." then you ran away as he tried to stab you or catch you at least but that was impossible, well for now perhaps. Later as you lost him you wandered around not knowing what to do when your stomach growled and somehow you were near the tenth squads kitchen.

You caught of a female soul reaper whose size and hight seemed to be about yours so ambushed her and wore her clothes leaving her in a store room. As you headed in the kitchen and prepared a delicious meal which attracted Toshiro for it was his dinner time and the place where you were cooking was actually his mansion so he assumed that hinamori must have come with a maid again to make food for him as he entered the overly sized kitchen with many expensive ingredients to see that there was a meal on the table (The meal was enough for 10 people) as he saw YOU sitting on one end eating your food as he saw you in a bit revealing outfit with a apron on top although I guess a bit revealing wasn't the right word as you were wearing shorts with a tank top which exposed skin around the collar and with a pink frilly apron with hearts and ribbons on it. He freaked out as he saw you as you let out a cute 'kya' and in a blink switched to the soul reaper clothes you borrowed and continued eating your food faster but not like barbarians as Toshiro regained his calm and said "What the hell are you doing in my house." as you finished your plate and said "I was a little hungry because I haven't eaten for a day but now I have and the ingredients were splendid so I suppose I must leave as I have a little mission to accomplish." and then before you went he said wait and reached out his hand but tripped over and his hand fell on your boobs as he landed on top of you as you let out another 'kya'.

When he fell on top of he quickly tried to get up but before he could he had an idea and he held both of your hands with all his power so you wouldn't run as you opened your eyes and blushed like crazy. It was weird for you to blush at this and not say 'YOU FUCKING BASTARD' and the such, probably because you thought that you owed him for saving you from a hollow. Then you started to struggle a bit as if you were a weak girl who was about to get raped and you weakly said barely above a whisper "You pervert get off!". As you kept on struggling your robes were getting lose exposing the skin near your collar which made him blush and then he said "Now you will be prisoned in squad 1's jail and be questioned again and in the end they will decide whether you will be executed or not.""Ah taicho why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend!" was what Toshiro's vice captain out of no where said as he replied saying "She is not my girl friend! She is a ryoka ad I caught her AND BESIDES WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE MATSUMOTO!" as he distracted your hands slipped and he said "Oh da-" but even before he could complete his sentence you spedared away. Just information but to you soul society was a maze so you didn't realize that you had come back to Toshiro' house after walking around and it was night so you decided to sleep in the mansion knowing that you were taking a risk but when your sleeping, if your mind feels some unknown spiritual pressure you wake up. You stepped in one of the bedrooms that seemed empty and cuddled up with the blanket covering you and you forgot to which your pendant which conceals your spiritual pressure but it also conceals the other spiritual pressure from the one who is wearing it.

After Toshiro had drank water he went to his room and flipped the blanket and without looking jumped on the bed with his face to the bed but his head wasn't on the pillows instead it was in a pair of boobs as he quickly got up and saw you lying the bed wearing clothes that were cute, a small frilly blue nighty dress with a ribbon on top. As you slowly woke up and saw Toshiro the first thing you did was scream, get out of the bad and glared at the captain who had his hands at his ears which he took of after you paused screaming and then you said "Why the hell are you every where I go?!" as he replied "Me! Its you who are every where I go!" and then he attempted to catch you put AGAIN you spedared away. You ended up sleeping in a storeroom.

The next day or rather morning when you were walking with the PENDANT you ran into a captain, he was captain komamura and you guys had a nice conversation cause you loved animals specially dogs but in the end ou had to fight him and you won (I am not good with explaining battles so I skipped the battle part) Well yes you did get injured but because his shikai and bankai were slow, big and the attacks you gave his shikai and bankai were also reflected on the user so you weren't that badly injured but shortly after you fought three vice captains, Vice captain of squad number 3 Kira, vice captain of squad 10 Rangiku and finally vice captain of squad 7 Iba who you defeated but didn't give any injuries AT ALL except when making them pass out by hitting on the brain point thing so in the captains meeting this was mentioned after Toshiro described how she looked and got one of his subordinates who is good at drawing while the captain of squad 4 said "She didn't deflect any harm on people who are weaker than her and she didn't give captain Komamura any serious injuries AT ALL so I am assuming she means no harm but just in case we should still keep our guard up as she is a ryoka.

Hey every body! How have you been my fans and I am very sorry for the late chapter but I have tests going on and I don't have much time (I don't even study and I am in the top three students in academies so yeah I don't really have a lot of cause of other reasons which are a bit personal though sometimes I don't feel like writing what I imagine, and just to tell you but the Kotori girl is actually me, when I think about Toshiro and me I sometimes start hitting my self or something cause I get a little to excited. See you later guys!


End file.
